The prior art discloses mechanisms by which a toilet seat or similar armature-like structure may be covered by a flexible sleeve or cover. Such covers are typically used, for example, to improve the sanitary condition of the armature or seat. The prior art discloses a variety of mechanisms for loading a length of protective sleeve on a toilet seat from a first, dispensing source and then collecting the dispensed section in a collection mechanism, typically while simultaneously dispensing a new length of sleeve onto the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,372 discloses an apparatus of the aforementioned type in which the cover material is dispensed from a source or dispenser located at one end of the seat or other armature, and a collector or take-up means for the material at a second end. Drive means are connected to the source and take-up to permit a controlled length of the sleeving material to be withdrawn from the source and positioned along and about the length of the armature. At the same time, the previous length located on the armature is collected by the take-up.
A series of markings are provided along the length of the sleeve material to accurately and precisely meter the dispensing thereof. The markings are sensed by a fixed sensor, which generates a pulse-like output upon passage of a mark. The output of the sensor is operatively connected to a drive controller which controls the drive and take-up means as required, the drive continuing until a predetermined length of sleeve has been dispensed. Such determination occurs by the counting of pulses produced by the sensor as the marks pass the sensor as the tubular material is dispensed.
The prior art, as exemplified by the foregoing apparatus, may be subject to certain deficiencies. For example, it does not provide means by which the amount of sleeve material remains available for dispensation. Without means to monitor the number of actuations, the dispenser is subject to running out of sleeve material without prior notice.
In addition, operation of such dispensing systems typically is controlled by the manual activation of a switch. Such activation can be inconvenient and sometimes unsanitary.
In addition, it is known to have toilet seats which are pivotable between a raised and a lowered use position. To economize on the amount of sleeve material utilized, it can be of benefit to prevent the operation of the dispensing apparatus when the seat is in the upright position.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved sleeve material dispensing apparatus, such as for use in connection with a toilet, which provides for more economical operation and with greater control over the metering of the sleeve material than conventional dispensation systems.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a sleeve dispensing apparatus which includes means for determining and displaying the amount of sleeve material remaining for use.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type having the ability to communicate with a distant control facility and to report its status thereto.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which allows dispensation to occur only when the armature upon which the material to be dispensed is in a proper operating position.